warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightpaw's Rise
This is Nightpaw's Rise, about an apprentice who dreams of becoming leader. As he rises to power, he learns secrets that he wishes he'd never learned in the first place. ~ by Eeveestar. Chapter 1 "Quick! Wash!" Yellowpuddle urged her ''kits. Nightkit struggled in her grasp, mewling in complaint. "Mom! I know today we'll be apprentices, but you don't have to lick so ''hard!!" Nightkit hissed as he was dropped in front of his father. Silverpool purred in amusement, and then got to his paws and went to sit beside Icepath, a senior warrior. Mintkit was already clean, watching his brother Silverkit get cleaned in turn. He turned to Nightkit. "Can you believe that we're going to be apprentices today?" he asked, excited. Nightkit nodded. Their former denmates, Blackpaw and Snakepaw, were sitting by their mentors, watching them with matching amber eyes. Blackpaw had black fur, just like him. Snakepaw had brown fur, like Mintkit. Blackpaw whispered something in Snakepaw's ear, and they both chuckled quietly. Nightkit wondered if they had shared a joke. "Let all cats old enough to stalk at night join for a Clan meeting!" Marshstar's call rang through the camp, beckoning elders to the clearing. A three-legged gray tom sat beside a small orange tom, and a large calico cat with a stumpy tail lay beside them. When the cats were gathered, the leader's mew sounded again. "Nightkit, Mintkit, Silverkit, and Mistykit. You four have reached six moons, and will now be apprentices. "Silverkit, you will be Silverpaw, and your mentor will be Hawktalon. Hawktalon received great training from Adder- fang, and has proved himself to be strong yet swift." Marshstar paused, letting Silverpaw and Hawktalon tap their noses together. "Mistypaw will be trained by Icepath, who received great training from Cloudpool. Icepath is intellegent and quick-witted. She will be a great mentor to young Mistypaw." Again, mentor and apprentice touched noses. "Mintpaw will be mentored by my deputy, Brokentwig." Turning to Brokentwig, he mewed, "You got great training from Darkears, and you are an excellent battler. Pass on what you know to Mintpaw." Marshstar then stared at Nightkit. Nightkit's heart stopped. Was he going to be an apprentice? But Marshstar was beginning to talk again. "I will mentor Nightpaw." As Marshstar leaped down from the rock, he touched noses with the stunned Nightpaw. Nightpaw couldn't believe that he was being trained by Marshstar. His blue eyes were wide as Marshstar stepped away, flicking his tail. The Clan was dismissed. Yellowpuddle and Silverpool padded up to the new apprentices, congratulating them. "I can't believe you're apprentices!" Yellowpuddle purred, licking her kits' ears. Silverpool twitched his tail. "You four will be great warriors." he mewed, blinking. Yellowpuddle glanced wistfully at the nursery. "I'll wish I was back in there when you four are warriors." She nuzzled the apprentices. Nightpaw stumbled under the harshness of his mother's muzzle. Yellowpuddle sat up. Brokentwig and Marshstar were padding toward them.'' Marshstar's deputy was clearly annoyed by something. "But-" Brokentwig mewed angrily. "No. We are not going to get rid of Nightpaw." Marshstar's hiss was stern. He turned to Nightpaw. "Well, we should start training now." ''To be continued. . .